The mobile Internet Protocol (IP) enables a mobile node to move freely from one point of connection to another in various networks it visits along its route. In particular, the mobile IP protocol describes those actions that enable a mobile node to maintain connectivity during a handover from one access router to another access router.
During a typical handover of the mobile node, there may be a period of time when the mobile node is unable to send or receive IP packets. This time period is referred to as handover latency. In many situations, the handover latency may be unacceptable to support real-time, or otherwise delay sensitive network traffic.
There are many sources of handover latencies that contribute to how quickly the mobile node is able to regain IP connectivity so that it may communicate IP packets. One source of handover latency arises when the mobile node seeks to form a new topologically correct IP address with an access router. This procedure, known as Neighbor Discovery (ND), may contribute to significant latencies, such as when performed over cellular network links.
Neighbor Discovery (ND) typically involves either a stateless auto-configuration, in which the mobile node formulates an IP address by combining a network prefix advertised by a current access router, or a stateful configuration, in which the mobile node obtains an IP address through a server such as a Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP) server. In any event, the mobile node typically ensures the uniqueness of the IP address by performing a Duplicate Address Detection (DAD), and router discovery procedures. Such actions however, typically contribute to significant latencies.
Another source of latency occurs when the mobile node attempts to inform a correspondent, or a home agent of its new IP address. Such mobile IP signaling actions may also result in transmission latencies.
Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.